Under the stars
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: A confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura on top of a deserted hill.... finally the two open up their hearts not just to themselves but to eacth other too....SxS...and a little bi of NaruxIno...please review....


hey please be merciful....this is my first Naruto fanfic so please please go easy on me...

disclamer - Naruto is not owned by me.... just the plot is mine.....

* * *

'Wild flowers…..thats how Sasuke smells. He smells so wonderful.' Thought Sakura. 'I can't believe this is real…please let this not be a dream…please i beg to whatever being up there is pulling the strings…..let this be real'

The not-so-real reality was that, Sakura currently was squished between a tree and her beloved Sasuke, who was tightly clutching her to his chest as if afraid to let go.

'I will NOT let her go…..no, not after I've lost so much already…not her too'

Sasuke's heart had always been in turmoil all his life after his clans death. To afraid to let anybody close to him as he feared they might be cruelly snatched away from him as well like everybody else he had loved.

'Sakura', he thought 'I've finally accepted the fact how important you are to me….i will never let anything happen you….never'..

'Mmmm....since when did I get so lucky….i mean SASUKE is hugging ME…..i don't remember ever being this lucky before……so how did this happen again… oh yeah now I remember….

-flashback-

"_Okay, I think that's enough for today…both you girls can home now…."ordered Tsunande-sama. "So that I can have some time for myself as well…"_

_Both the girl, Sakura and Ino, rolled their eyes at the added comment but obliged, "hai, Hokage-sama"_

_After having said that, both girls exited the hokage building together to get some well deserved rest._

"S_o forehead, what are you planning to do this evening??" asked Ino, "Since the hokage left us early it only means that her 'self time' is drinking sake and snoring till Shizune-san screams at her again…."_

"_Your right", sighed Sakura, "I mean when is she going to learn??" Ino giggled at this statement.. "but I don't think I'll be doing anything today. I plan on going home and crashing… what about you, Ino-pig??_

"_A__www that's too bad…..me, I think I might do the same….i mean that Tsunande-sama kills my chakra reserve…..I'm completely empty" whined Ino. "Or on a furthur note, I just might drag my boyfriend for some well deserved dinner. And i'm so NOT having ramen. I'll murder that idiot if he even says the 'R' of ramen. Good lord, i wonder how he stays that fit even after eating something like that on a daily basis", Ino added with a sigh and a skake of her head. _

"_H__mm..."agreed Sakura. "You know nobody and I mean NOBODY would have ever thought that you and Naruto would become a couple. Maybe you and Shikamaru or Chouji, but NEVER NARUTO. I thought Naruto would hook up with Hinata."_

"_It's like they say Sakura, 'Love is a mysterious thing.' S__o then forehead i'll see you soon enough. Better go and fetch my boyfriend dearest." quipped Ino, as they rounded the corner to Naruto's house. "sweet dreams Sakura"_

"_T__o you too Ino, see you later". Sakura couldn't help but agree with Ino. 'Love really was a mysterious thing. And the perfect example would be Ino and Naruto.' Sakura chuckled at this thought. _

'I'_m not really feeling that tired, so I think i'll just go for a walk. Come to think of it, it has been a while since Naruto brought Sasuke back. I can't believe Naruto kept his promise to me. He's a true friend. I wonder how Sasuke's doing…he just locked himself up in his mansion since he came back…I am a bit worried about him', Sakura sighed... 'Hmmm…I'm just worried cause he's one of my friend and my long ago crush and not to mention now my love int-…… wait a minute….WHAT…..love??......i thought I did back then when he was still here but do I still…..after all this time he was away……OH MY GOD....I'im still in love with him…'_

"_I'm in love with him…" whispered sakura _

"I_n love with who??" _

_Sakura jumped at the sound of that voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. But wasn't he supposed to be in his mansion…..'one sec where am i…..oh yeah I decided to go for a walk and ended up here….'_

"_Sasuke?"questioned Sakura_

"_Hn.__"came the reply. "No more Sasuke-kun?"_

_"No. No more Sasuke-kun. You're just Sasuke now." Sakura replied to his question. Sasuke looked stunned for a minute before he too replied._

_"Hn."_

'J_ust like him to answer with a hn. I guess he hasn't changed that much.' Sakura said to herself._

_They were standing on a hill overlooking the village. It was very beautiful sight. Konohagakure was shimmering in all it's unrestraigned glory into the night sky with the pale moon and the stars twinkling overhead._

_Sakura had come here many time before in her childhood, so she remembered the route to this place like the back of the hand._

"_W__hat are you doing out here tonight, Sasuke??" inquired Sakura_

"_W__hy, can't I come here….it's a public place isn't it.." replied Sasuke icily_

_Sakura sighed, 'He really hasn't changed one bit….the same old Sasuke' _

_"Its not like that… its just that you have been only living in your mansion… so I didn't think you would be out right now…that's all"_

"_Y__ou think too much, woman"_

_Another sigh escaped her lips, "So how have you been….I don't think being locked up in a mansion for so long is any good…"_

"_I'__ll live…."_

_Silence followed… not an uncomfortable one but rather a much peaceful one which was much appreciated by both the teens…_

_Sasuke silently observed the girl standing in front of him. She certainly had grown into a beautiful women. Her temper had also subsided except for certain occasions and with certain people namely a blue eyed blond haired ninja….her long pink hair, pale skin which he noticed shimmered in the moon's light, slender figure…this woman in front of him was no longer the scrawny little girl he knew, who used to run after him squealing 'Sasuke-kun' like a little piglet… this woman... he didn't know her anymore._

_Sakura was just standing there, looking over the village with a soft smile, 'Sasuke seems awfully quite… but knowing him it's nothing new…then suddenly she heard a quite laugh. She turned to the noise and realized that it was none other then her companion who was laughing…_

"_W__hats so funny??"_

"_N__othing, I was just remembering that time when the three of us tried making Kakashi remove his mask….the whole event was extremely funny...Don't you think so??"_

"_Y__eah… it was" replied Sakura with a wide smile, "and remember all those pranks we pulled on Naruto, they were funny….those days…I miss them sometimes…don't you??"_

_To which she received no answer, but instead " Sakura, you've changed... a lot."_

"_ehh... I have….hmmmm….maybe"_

_They were rewarded with more silence after this. _

_The silence was suddenly broken when sakura turned towards him and said "You know what sasuke… when you left suddenly back then, I was heart broken, but I didn't understand what you wanted back then but now I do…..I'm sorry for how immature I behaved back then and all the trouble I've caused you…._

_But when you left I realized one thing…I depended on both of you way too much.. so I decided to become stronger to protect myself better and not cause you anymore trouble, for this I thank you….but now I'm glad you're back…. One of my closest friends is back home…"_

_Sasuke was stunned seemed to be an understatement….he was surprised, amazed, confused and much more…_

_He just stared at her dumbfounded and she snickered at his expression. 'Enough...I've had enough....I NEED to tell her… she just has to know…now is the right time to tell her my feelings…tell her that I'm in love with her….back then and now too..'_

"S_akura…"_

"_hmmm??"_

_The next thing she knew was that her back was pressed against the tree and Sasuke crushing her body in between…._

'_.GOD….what the hell….is Sasuke…..mmmm….wild flowers…..'_

_-_end flashback-

After finally realizing this certainly wasn't a dream, sakura was about to ask him something, she heard him mumble something incoherent…..

"What did…"

"I said I'm in love with you sakura.."

"You're in love with me??"

"Yes….i have always been in love with you…..back then too….but I didn't want to tell you cause I wanted to avenge my clan and all other enemies first and then claim you ….but it seems I'm too late….."

'Too late…what is he saying…'

"I just wanted you to know how I felt….I understand if you're in love with some-"

He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on his own. After a moment of surprise, he realized sakura was kissing him, he kissed back. After breaking apart for much needed oxygen, Sasuke realized that Sakura was crying and smiling..

'Does this mean that she…..but it cant be…'

"Sakura why are you crying?? Did I say something wrong"

"Baka…No, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just happy that you feel that way too. I'm not in love with anybody else but you and always you…." Sasuke's heart soared with love and happiness when he heard those words.

"Then will you be my-"

He got cut off by her lips again and looked at her, to only receive a loving smile in response.

"Yes. Now and forever, my love."

Hearing this Sasuke smiled widely and kissed her with all the passion he had held inside him for all those years, to which she responded with equal ferocity and passion she felt for him.

After breaking apart, Sakura smiled widely at him and he too smiled back at her.

"You know, I'm going to have to thank Tsunande-sama for leaving us early just this once." informed Sakura happily. "If she hadn't I woudn't be here right now... here with you"

"well I guess you're right….you had better thank her…"

She snuggled deeper into his arms and both of them together looked over the village they called their home.

* * *

so what do you think.......any good??!!??

i just had to add a little NarutoxIno in between.... i just love that paring for some reason....

please review.....i'd appericiate it a lot...


End file.
